


Spying

by mysticalninjakoala



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, At least not for long, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalninjakoala/pseuds/mysticalninjakoala
Summary: But as he had already noted, in the worst possible way, life turned around and what was acceptable one day...
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Kudos: 19





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> I can not summarize even to save my life!
> 
> * and apparently they don't even label a mere thank you *
> 
> All mistakes and horrors are mine.
> 
> The kindest heart in the world has revised it to be half readable.
> 
> As always QuickSilverFox3 you are a sun!
> 
> I promise that if I ever learn how to do it, it will be the first!

Goody still remembered the laughter of the raucous men at the bar in his beloved Louisiana, all because of one of them commented with great pride that he had snuck into the back of the farm owned by Bell and where he encountered a young maid, very unfortunate in Goody's opinion, he gave a great deal of detail on how she had undressed in the stables so that she could bathe in a large wooden tub that they had there . The stomach of Goody had been scrambled before hearing the obscene comments of those men, were scoundrels . He said to himself that he would never allow himself such impudence as spying on another.

But as he had already noted, in the worst possible way, life turned around and what was acceptable one day (killing men under the guise of a war for example) and the next weighed on his memory and did not allow him to reconcile the dream.

Now he couldn't help comparing himself to the men in that bar. But if he was honest with himself the guilt had been dwindling as he continued to stare at Billy's beautiful body. And as often as that was happening the guilt was just a memory lost in the back of his mind. He even barely remembered when this started anymore, although if he was honest the memory of the first time he spied on Billy was still very fresh in his memory.

\-----------------

The afternoon and exhaustion had reached them in the vicinity of a river with rocky edges, quite difficult to access, so they decided to camp. The space between the river bank and the rocks was almost so fair to set up his tent and spend the night, the horses had to be left a little further, in a clearing right next to them that they could access by a small passage. All this combined with the immense rock wall that stood in front gave them privacy, the feeling of security of being covered by the different flanks reassured them. Billy had even vocalized his longing for a long bath that would not only remove excess dirt from his body but would help weather the heat that increased with the prospect of a rising sun.

After a quick meal and a few shots of whiskey, Goody leaned against his saddle with the intention of relaxing his muscles, which were a little sore from the long time they had been on their horses. Billy, sitting next to him, lit a cigarette, the familiar smell reached Goody's nose and, looking under the brim of his hat, he couldn't help but notice how Billy's lips wrapped around the cigarette and he took a deep drag. Without realizing he had turned to his partner while looking at him, he couldn't help wondering if Billy's mouth had always looked this beautiful, if he had always had lips so smooth and how they would feel to the touch. He found himself imagining how he would feel if he could brush them with his own while they shared the smoke of a good cigarette. His eyes widened at the thought.

"Goody," Billy said in a loaded voice. He could see a half smile on his lips. Surely he had called him more than once. He straightened up and noticed how Billy had his arm stretched out with the cigarette on his fingertips. Offering it.

"Sorry ..." he said, being pulled out of his reverie and taking the offered cigarette.

Billy raised an eyebrow inquisitively but, seeing that Goody only looked away, did not press. How he liked that part of Billy.

When the food had already settled in their stomachs and the heat was beginning to diminish, Goody decided to call the dream in favor of a restful nap, when he woke up he would go for more firewood, although everything said that the night would be warm . He looked at Billy, who apparently had already gone ahead of him and was breathing calmly, leaning on his mount.

He felt his heavy eyes as he came out of the dream. It couldn't have been long since he had fallen asleep, he thought. Since the sun had not moved almost at all. Just enough to go through a small hole in the rock that had been giving him shade, just to hit him in the face. 

"Damn," he whispered, he should have put his hat on instead of trusting that the rocks would give him a bit of calm. As he turned on himself he heard him. A soft splash. And without opening his eyes he remembered that Billy had already expressed his desire to cool off in the river. He had the intention to turn to his old position but abandoned the idea in favor of being able to give his partner a little privacy, there was not much room left for this when you ride, gamble, drink and sleep with the same man every day, for the last eight months.

Just as his turn was about to complete, doubt invaded him. Would Billy know how to swim? He had never said it and he had never asked him. Could Billy have an accident on the river? He hadn't investigated it when they arrived. It could be deep or even have currents. It would be best to look to make sure that his traveling companion was fine. Plus it was just for security.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, just a small line of sight. 

"Just see where he is now," he said to himself.

Here was Billy, calm and relaxed, the water covering him to his slim waist. He had his back to Goody who slid his eyes across his back without noticing the golden hue that covered him, the distance was short which allowed him to see the scars that adorned his skin, covered him in different directions, they also had different dimensions, a feeling of anger settled on his stomach . Billy didn't talk much about his past. And he patiently hoped to get Billy to open up. But Goody had read some of his story as soon as he picked up the Wanted poster. And he knew that Billy hadn't had it easy. It was an open secret about the treatment railroad workers received . And he took Billy's attitude for him and didn't ask. He would wait until Billy was ready to speak.

The movement of Billy's arms brought him back, they had come up to wash his face and pull out the wet hair that stuck to his eyes. The movement started Billy's back muscles shifting, the water slid down his body as the feeling of desire slid down Goody leaving a slow burn for its passage.

In a quick movement, Goody turned on himself with his back to the river. What the hell had happened? His breathing quickened and he felt his pants a little tighter than usual. He closed his eyes and images of the body of Billy repeated sharp even with his eyelids tightly shut. His hands itched and the desire to touch overwhelmed him. He opened his eyes quickly. He knew that if he held them together the images would come back and not help with the problem he now harbored in his pants.

He tried to regain his composure and take a few deep breaths. 

"Damn, damn, damn," he repeated to himself. He couldn't control his thoughts. Heavy breathing in his own ears did not allow him to hear someone approaching. He almost jumped out of his boots when he felt a hand on his shoulder. With his eyes trying to focus and surely with his face in a knot of expressions, he looked at Billy, who was looking at him a little worried.

"Goody, are you alright?" He said it in a low tone, surely trying not to exalt the man under his hands.

“Yes,” he replied looking over his shoulder. He took his hat that he had left beside him and slowly turned taking it with him to cover his crotch very carefully.

"Nightmare?" Billy questioned bowing his head.

Goody looked at him a little confused before holding on to the chance of escape. "Something like that ... rather a restless dream" ... very restless. The pain in his crotch reminded him. "It's nothing ..." he tried to sound casual and gave a sideways laugh to Billy who was still looking at him, but now curious.

A drop that ran down Billy's hair fell straight onto his forehead. A quick glance and I notice Billy who was only covered from the waist down with a blanket.

" _Oh Cher!_ I didn't know you had an exhibitionist streak, ”he blurted out, trying to sound relaxed.

Billy just chuckled and turned to get dressed. If his gaze stayed longer than it should have on Billy’s lower back, he wouldn't be scolded for it.

______________

Since then, he constantly searched for the opportunity to see Billy's body in its natural state again. If he had been asked if he knew that he was constantly looking for a water source to propose to his partner to take breaks, he would have denied it.

His camp was always located near the shore, even if there was more space. He placed his mount in a strategic place so that he could see Billy's ritual from any angle. He could hardly tell at what point he stopped pretending to sleep and just stared silently. Pretended to perform a task only when Billy was getting out of the water. In which case, and on more than one occasion, he would get up in a hurry to offer a blanket so that Billy could dry his body and give him a closer look. Billy thanked him without much thought.

"Oh it's nothing, _Cher_!" Goody used to say, his gaze taking a little longer to rise from his chest to his face.

Two months had passed since that first time, in which Goody had recreated his sight with Billy's body.

The last three weeks he had spent hopping from town to town with no rest other than to sleep and eat in the inns that these places could offer. Billy and Goody's hygiene habits had always been particularly careful. The rooms offered no greater luxuries. Their availability of water was limited to a jug and a few rags for the body.

Time was wearing away his memory. The memories caused the same sensations, but he was afraid of losing some of the details he had captured, such as the exact location of that mole that he had found on Billy's back. Or that sweet curve that formed at the torso/leg junction when Billy came out of the river with the water slipping obscenely down his abdomen.

A small sigh slipped from his lips. He couldn't help it, the proximity of the towns and the lack of tributaries were killing him. He had given up looking for longer routes in favor of moving faster north where he knew he could find vast tracts of land with nothing but trees, rivers, peace, and a wonderful view of Billy's butt. So when Billy had asked him to look at the map to plot the route to follow he had not protested.

"There... seems to be a good place," said Billy, dragging him into reality. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that Billy was leading them to where they would set up camp. Goody hurried his horse's pace when he heard the beautiful sound of the water. His eyes sparkled with the reflection of the clear waters of a calm well. You could see that a very good amount gathered, surely since the last rain.

"Happy?" Billy asked as he watched Goody step forward with a cheery little hum.

“You don't know how much, _Mon Cher!_ ”Happiness could be felt in his voice.

Billy had barely dismounted when Goody already had his mount located. And he had started with the task of collecting wood for the fire. A smile appeared on his face and he shook his head in amusement.

-

Everything seemed calm after eating and resting. Both travelers rested and stretched languidly.

Goody after puffing on a cigarette delivered by Billy had professed that he would sleep for a while. Alleging that he was no longer so young and his body needed him to. Lie. He knew that the sooner he gave Billy privacy, the sooner he let go of his clothes and entered the water. He could feel the need spring from within him. He rolled onto his back with his hat over his eyes. He just had to wait calmly for Billy to get going.

Billy began methodically stripping off his clothes. Calmly and quietly. Something unusual. Billy was generally quick and efficient in this process. With a sigh he began to walk to the water and Goody followed him with his eyes, he would never tire of seeing that perfect body. His long and sinful legs that when followed led him to the very rear of an oriental god. His wonderful back, even with all those marks on him and " _Oh! There it is, that beautiful mole, right where I remembered it_. _"_

As he longed to run her tongue over him, as he sank her teeth into Billy's perfect skin and whispered obscene words in the sweetest language. He knew Billy didn't speak French, but he would teach him. And so as long as their bodies were tied together in an intoxicating rhythm he could tell him how much he wanted it. A gasp came from his lips and he couldn't help but brush against the bump that had accumulated on the front of his pants. Only managing to be out of breath by the sensation that ran through him.

He was plucked from his delirium by a noise that came from the water. He got up quickly to see Billy sink. Concern washed over his face when he noticed it was taking time to leave. His heart stopped and the pressure in his ears didn't help at all. Before he even thought about it, he was running straight toward the water. With the water practically around the waist and vigorously stretching his hands in search of a sign from his partner. His heart beating so hard that he was sure it could be heard beyond the mountains to the east. 

A small laugh made him stop his frantic search. There as if nothing was Billy, just a few meters further, with just a smile on top and the water that only covered just enough. Leaving his sensual hips and limbs almost exposed, the view was only distorted by the movement of the water.

"You seemed a little overheated there and I thought the water would help. " A funny look on his face and an innocent tone in his voice.

Goody could clearly hear the pounding in his heart. His face felt hot and he was sure as hell it was redder than forged steel. If he could see himself it would surely resemble a rabbit that had been caught and had nowhere to run. Slowly straighten up or look around for a way out.

"Now?" Billy questioned with a lift of his chin. "Now is when you don't want to look?" he said casually, sliding a hand down his abdomen. He didn't get lost as Goody's gaze followed his hand vehemently, even when it was lost at the edge of the water.

A laugh mixed with a snort and Goody knew his face gave him away. He had been caught and from how his partner was behaving he knew it was not something recent.

"I ... mmm I ..." Goody wheezed a little. What could he say in his defense? 

-O dear Billy is just a misunderstanding, I was just trying to see if I could drill a damn hole through you- his tongue did not respond. His words abandoned him and that was something that was not seen often. The thought of why Billy decided to leave their association went through him. I wouldn't blame him. Who would like to be spied on by a man? One whose wishes were not returned. Goody was lost in thought. He wished the water would swallow him up and spit him out on the other side of the world. He could only look at his hands.

"I never thought I could see the day Goodnight Robicheaux was speechless ..." Goody could feel Billy's voice getting closer and still refused to look up, fearing what he would see in Billy's eyes.

A wet hand landed on his arm and began to rise leaving a trail that only managed to bristle Goody's skin. Billy's voice, an octave lower than usual, pulled him out of his fog.

"I thought it was time for you to go into the water with me ... And since you seemed to ignore my invitation from a moment ago, I thought that ..." Billy's hand seemed to hesitate. A heavy fog covered his mind and registering what Billy told him was twice as complicated, his mind was running faster than a Confederate at the end of the war to catch up with what he heard ...

"What the hell am I doing?" he thought. It was time to bite the bullet and acknowledge that he had been spying on Billy. No one could blame him. Any jury, obviously made up of ladies, and some man who wanted to hang the rope around his neck, with functional eyes could notice the beauty that the other man possessed. He lost track of what Billy had been saying yet he raised his head and tried to keep his eyes out of focus avoiding getting lost in the body in front of him.

"I have no excuses for what I did but I still cannot regret it, I say who could, looking at your body is like finding water in the middle of the desert ... I know that right now you want to pierce me with one of your knives but I still have one more thing to say; _Oh Cher_ , your body is that of a god! ” He finished almost breathless.

A laugh erupted from Billy's lips, "You're a good idiot," and he just crossed his arms over Goody's neck and pulled him closer for a slow kiss that lasted for a long time, ripping the air out of Goody's lungs. God! That man kissed as he threw knives; with precision and lethality. He felt a pressure against his leg and he could avoid us blushing when Billy walked away taking his last trace of sanity with him.

"We should move this to a more horizontal surface. " Billy's hoarse voice went directly to Goody's penis. Without further ado, he headed for shore. All firm muscle and golden skin, impossible not to notice the erection that just a second ago had been pressing against his leg.

"You coming…?" He said with a smile that promised Goody it would be worth it.

Goody continued without saying a word, adjusting his own erection. That man would be his death ... and he couldn't care less.


End file.
